Late Halloween Special!
by Karalyne
Summary: Lemon! My first one... Sorry if it sucks! Done done and done!


**Me- Hewwo! This is a little one-shot that I wanted to do since I was bored at school, and I'm still working on Competition for love, just kinda getting iffy with the music... Meh... Anyways just ignore that Easter one! XD I was trying to fix the mis-spelled words and it updated so I'm like oh crap... Anyways Yeah... Love ya my kwittiessss! And here ya go:**

* * *

 **On Halloween Day...**

.

.

.

Maka was wearing a two inch shorter, mid-thigh black dress, that was laced up above her breasts, showing her little cleavage. Though her push-up bra that Liz bought her made it look a little bigger and what she said "sexy." Her hair was in normal pigtails, but she had on a hat with a little white cross on the front. Her stockings, met slightly above her knees showing a little of her creamy skin. She had on some wedges, which zipped from the front and showed only her front toe and second toe, though it was covered from the stockings. The front of the dress had two white slits going up, where her breasts were. The top of the dress where the two slits were, came across where her breasts were and slit around her back. To top it all off, she has on black gloves that were about two inches from her elbows.

When she was done, she came out her room to see Soul sitting on the couch in his own costume. Which was his suit from the room in his head. Maka stopped in her tracks and looked him up and down, flustered. His hair, like usual, was covering his eyes, red shirt was under the black striped, tie nice and well-done. He looked... Sharp... To Maka's perspective. 'That's not fair...' she thought. He already had an idea on what to wear, while Maka had to go on a shopping spree just to find hers. Soul, as if knowing what she was thinking grinned and looked back to see her eyes look away from him and to the floor.

Soul squinted and ate up the beautiful sight that was his meister. How much he wished that he can peel it off and graze his teeth over every inch of her body, though he gulped all that down and exhaled. The two were still the closest of friends, but not ever past that. Not even close. Though, for this occasion -being Kid's halloween party- seems pretty accurate to see how she really feels. While Soul was lost in thought, Maka had made her way to him. She sat next to him, making his train of thought being stopped. He focused on her every movement. She eased into the couch cushions and sighed deeply.

Soul's eyes gazed downwards, to her legs that was showing more. The dress had moved up from the couch and he saw up to her thighs making him have a nosebleed. He covered his nose and looked away, making Maka turn to him. "Hey Soul... you okay..." she asked, as if too innocently. Soul nodded though as she laid her gloved hand on his shoulder, his nose poured more as she scooted closer to him. Maka, seeing blood pour over his hand gasped and got up to grab some tissues. She grabbed a few and handed them over to him. Soul took them and plugged them in his nostrils.

"So... Having a nosebleed because...?" she asked and looked at him. Soul's lip twitched and turned into a grin. Maka already knew what he was probably thinking of. Blair. How she's gonna look for tonight... little pervert. Maka got up and scoffed, making Soul look up to her in confusion. "Your...thinking of Blair aren't you..." she clenched her hands into fists. Soul bobbed his head forward, looking at her in disbelief. Seriously... Blair? Yea, she had the breasts and body, but she was not as cute as Maka was. Soul shook his head. "Don't deny it..." she said in a deadly tone. Soul ran a hand through his hair. "Oh Maka... Maka Maka Makaaaa..." he said gruffly. Maka waited.

"I don't like Blair... she's too... whorish..." he tried looking for something to say. Maka blinked at him. Once. Twice. Before she began cackling at him. Soul huffed and just let her cackle, not bothering to ask. Soul was about to give out when he realized he can play with her too. "You jealous..." he muttered. Maka, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, gave out a quick "what", utterly confused. Soul grinned widely. "You are jealous of Blair..." he spoke up. Maka growled. "No I'm not! No no no no noooo!" she pouted and waved her hands angrily. Soul chuckled, loving the way his meister was. "Prove it..." he raised his eyebrows and dropped them. Maka blushed and sighed, turning her back on him.

"No... Leave me alone...meany.." she pouted again. Soul got up and hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder, tickling her neck with his breathing. Maka stood there shocked. "Oh...Maka... You know I love you..." he breathed harder on her neck. Maka slightly moaned, blushing and covering her mouth. Soul, catching the moan, was more turned on then he already was. Knowing that she might've liked it, he began trailing his tongue over her sweet neck. Maka's breathing hitched, and she dropped her hands. Maka's eyebrows were knitted together, her eyes closed, breathing a bit harder. Soul was now biting softly biting on her neck, making her squeal in delight.

"Turned on much..." Soul muttered against her skin. Maka's cheeks burned rosy. "Sh-shut up haah..." she turned around and kissed him deeply. Soul, processing on what was happening, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and broke the kiss to breathe. Soul was panting too, but went down to kissing her, harder and passionately.

 **5 Minutes later... ^-^**

Soul pinned Maka on the wall, kissing her neck ferociously, while Maka wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his member, hard and poking through the lace panties she had on. Maka moaned and banged her head against the wall, feeling high. Soul, feeling her core radiating heat onto his pants, feeling it through them growled and grinded forward making Maka let out a squeak of embarrassment. Soul kissed her eating up the squeak from the fragile girl. Maka began grinding against him, the two grinding against each other for more friction. "Fuck...Maka... I can't... Mm.." Soul laid his head against her chest feeling her thumps of her heart beating rapidly.

"J-just do it!" she screamed tugging on his hair, making Soul growl louder. He threw Maka on the couch and pounced on top of her. Soul ripped her dress off her making Maka gasp. "H-hey... Wh-what about the party..." Maka's breasts were exposed now, from the little laced bra she had. Soul took in the sight. Maka was clearly basically nude, except her laced panties and bra. Maka blushed and pulled at Soul's tie, jealous that she was the only one nude. Soul caught her hint and took off his shirt and tossing it away. He was now just in pants. Maka's soft fingers trailed down his scar, memories flowing through her mind.

"Hey... Its okay..." Soul leaned forward and kissed her nose, making Maka smile at him. Soul reflected her smile. "So... Are you... sure... You wanna do this..." Soul asked, not wanting to force his meister into anything she wouldn't want. Maka saw the concern on his face and couldn't help but 'awww' at him. Soul blushed lightly and looked away from her. Maka's hands fell on his cheeks and she pulled his face closer to his. "I do...want..this...why wouldn't I when your the one I love..." she whispered on his nose.

Her breath smelled like cinnamon apples. He nodded and kissed her, slowly and softly this time. Maka kissed him back and planted her hands on his chest. Soul's hands began trailing up her sides and began encasting circles around her small breasts. Maka moaned into his mouth, giving him access to her mouth. He slid his toungue into her mouth, rubbing his against hers. His hands began kneeding at her breasts, making them hard. Maka began twirling her tongue around his, trying to tease him as he is to her.

He bit her tongue and broke the kiss, having a thin line of saliva come out both of their mouths. It broke and Soul began kissing down the girl's body, licking her breasts and sucking on them. His hand kneeded the other unattended breast. Maka mewled and her moans filled the room. This felt like heaven she thought. But she wanted more. She wanted him _**in**_ her. Maka laid her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them to get his attention. He looked up at her. "P-please Soul... I... really...want...you" she breathed. Lust took over her eyes, as seen from Soul.

The white-haired boy grinned. "Desperate much..." he began pulling down his pants, and was now in nothing but underwear. Maka saw his tent and her heart beated even faster. He saw her gaze and cupped her face. "We don't have to do this..." he cooed. She gulped her fear down and nodded. "I want you..." she smiled. He nodded and put his index finger and middle finger in the elastic band of her underwear. He gave her one final look, and she gave him a toothy grin while closing her eyes. He pulled down her panties slowly, and flicked them away.

He bit his lip, hard. She was exremely wet. Some of her juices were pouring from her entrance. Maka breathed from her mouth, having the cool air rub against her warm lips. Soul took off his boxers and positioned his self at her entrance. "This...might hurt...a...bit..." he warned. Maka's hands clenched the cushions on the couch. He slowly pumped himself in her. Maka winced making Soul stop. He looked down. He wasn't even half in, and it hurt her. He waited a bit.

She breathed out an okay, signaling for him to continue. Soul pumped the rest of his dick into her, making her scream. Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. Soul wiped them with his thumbs, apologizing. Death she loved him. But, without caution, she thrusted her hips against his, making him go deeper. Soul let out a gruff moan and his member throbbed, making Maka blush intensely. Soul began thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first until she demanded him to go faster.

Without hesitation, he grabbed her hips and began pumping into her faster, and harder making Maka moan with each one. It felt so good, it filled her up and her walls were radiating heat onto his member, which kept throbbing. Maka felt herself flying and she knew she was soon coming. "S-soul! AH! I-I'm g-gonna-" he ate her words by kissing him, and -she didn't know how- he went in deeper then ever, reaching Maka's climax and she screamed in his mouth as her juices poured out onto their hips.

Soul, feeling her climax, came into her and both of their juices mixed. Soul kept his self inside of her until he was done, and pulled out, collapsing on her in the process. Maka's chest rose up and fell, as her breathing was still rapid. She caressed his head.

"I...That..."

"Was..."

"Awesome..." they both said in unison. They both laughed slightly and weakly, before Soul kissed her softly. Maka smiled and sighed happily. "You know that was your treat..." Soul laid his chin on her chest, looking up at her. Maka rolled her eyes playfully.

"Happy Halloween my love..." he kissed her chest.

* * *

 **Me- ... I am now forever shunned... XD I hope...this..was...good...and...sorry it was late! Love you guys!**


End file.
